The objective of the proposed project is the continued investigation of cerebrovascular disease and strokes using the method of classical clinico-radiologic-pathologic correlation. Migraine accompaniments appearing for the first time in middle-age will be identified and distinguished from phenomena due to atherosclerotic disease. The several lacunar syndromes due to lacunar infarcts will be reexamined and up-dated. Syncopal spells in the elderly arteriopath, not due to Stokes-Adams attacks or postural hypotension, will be studied attempting to delineate a distinct clinical picture. Cerebral arterial occlusion of obscure origin will be investigated angiographically and pathologically. The relationship of cerebral embolism to paroxysmal atrial fibrillation will be investigated clinically and when possible pathologically. Acute vasospasm following subarchnoid hemorrhage will be investigated pathologically and by postmortem angiography. The investigation of the mechanism of basilar branch occlusion will be continued. The CT scan associated with migraine headache will be observed. Other studies include: Oval pupils, thalamic pain syndrome, the vascular lesions of cerebral lupus erythematosus, telephonic enhancement of responsiveness in the abulic state and the site of bleeding in hemorrhagic infarction.